


Captain Milah

by HydraHails



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraHails/pseuds/HydraHails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Killian died and Milah became Captain Hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Milah

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a picture a saw on Tumblr. The url is: http://wickedplum.tumblr.com/post/71699078617/au-milah-becomes-captain-hook-after-the-dark-one

“Because I never loved you!” Milah spoke through clenched teeth, looking in disgust at the scaled man before her, his demeanor changing as the words sounded through his ears. His face contorted into one of rage, as his eyes narrowed at her.  
 

Composing himself from the slight hurt that crossed his face, Rumplestiltskin began speaking, “Well, _dearie_.” He spat, curling his lip, “That’s good, because love is a painful thing…” He trailed off before a smirk spread across his lips, causing Milah’s insides to freeze, “Especially when you lose the ones that you love.” He chuckled darkly, eyes flickering to black haired Captain.  
 

Eyes widening as she realized what he meant, Milah reached for the dagger strapped to her side, but Rumplestiltskin was quicker. Using an unseen force, he pushed her flying back and into a post on the ship, rope magically wrapping around her and holding her there. She struggled as Rumple advanced towards Killian, the already wounded man stumbling back as he searched for a weapon, but none were around.  
 

“No!” Milah screamed, the noise dying in her throat as Rumple pushed his hand into Killian’s chest, the man gasping and grunting in pain as his blue eyes widened. Yanking back, Rumple ripped his heart from his chest, Killian collapsing to the deck of the ship. The scaled man did nothing but stand victoriously above him, basking in the moment.  
 

Milah stood there frozen as she watched her lover die before her, his heart getting crushed into sand by the man that used to be her husband; By the man who she used to love; By the man who became a monster. She couldn’t find the strength in her to rip away from the ropes that bound her – all she could do was stare.  
 

“What have you done?!” Milah shrieked, her body sagging in utter defeat as tears sprouted from her eyes like weeds. Swallowing a sob, Milah glanced up and glared at the Dark One through glassy eyes, but she knew that she didn’t appear too threatening. How could she through the sadness and despair that cloaked her entire being?  
 

As the green scaled beast let out a high pitched chuckle, the sound struck her like a slap and her sorrow turned into rage. She tore the ropes away from her, a hook clattering to the ground besides her as she used the energy to break free. Dropping to her fallen love, her tears evaporated as she stared angrily at the beast before her, cradling Killian’s head in her lap.  
 

“I’ll have what I came for now.” Rumple stated with a grin, his face overly giddy as he held out his hand.  
 

Taking the bean from Killian’s lifeless hand, Milah rose as she clenched her fists, “You’ll have to kill me first.” She hissed, seeing red. She had given up everything for Killian and now he was dead. The love of her life was dead. She didn’t know if she should sob or scream rage… Her mind was still in shock.  
 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Rumple waved a taunting finger, “I’m afraid that’s not in the cards for you today sweetie.” He smiled, pulling his sword from his sheath and letting it drop upon her wrist, her hand clattering to the ground still tensed in a fist.  
 

Letting out a cry, Milah’s legs weakened as she dropped to the deck once more, this time on her knees. She could hear the shouts of the pirates upon the ship, her family, as Rumple reached down to pick up her hand and threateningly pressed his sword to her neck, “I want you alive,” He whispered, giving her a mocking grin, “Because I want you to suffer like I did.” Rumple laughed, putting away his sword as he stood to leave.  
 

Looking around her, Milah grabbed the only metal object she could find, a hook. She fumbled with it, going to grab it with what once was her left hand but now was just a stub before switching to her right and launching herself at Rumple. The sharp point dug into his chest and pierced where his heart should’ve been, but the beast remained unfazed.  
 

“Killing me is going to take a lot more than that dearie.” He laughed, gesturing to the hook that hung awkwardly from his chest.  
 

“Even demons can be killed.” She breathed out harshly, her chest heaving as her left arm throbbed, “I will find a way and make you pay.” Milah uttered.  
 

Smirking, Rumple said, “Well good luck living long enough.” He gave a mock wave before disappearing, the hook clattering to the deck in his absence.  
 

Standing still for a moment, the entire crew seemed to be holding their breaths, utterly shocked. Still cradling her arm, Milah bent down and picked up the fallen hook, glancing behind her at her collapsed Killian after doing so. His body was spilled upon the deck at an awkward angle and in that moment, if she could, Milah would’ve given him her own heart– he already had all the love inside it anyways.  
 

After a few beats of silence, a member of the crew stepped forward, gently placing his hand on Milah’s shoulder. Despite the harsh appearance and attitude the surrounding pirates gave off, they were also soft and kind. They had accepted her as one of their despite her being a woman, and loved her all the same.  
 

“We need to get your hand patched up.” He whispered hoarsely, his glassy eyes flickering to Killian for a moment before falling back into her grey orbs. The pirates around her had known Killian longer than she had and loved him just as much, just in a different way than she did.  
 

“But Killian…” She mumbled.  
 

“The others… The others will start preparing him for burial at sea.” He spoke sadly, the two remaining still before he directed her below deck and away from the disaster that had just overcome them.  
 

Sitting her down on a barrel, the pirate began gathering supplies to cleanse the wound, Milah interrupting him as he moved, “I want this to go in place of my hand.” She said weakly, holding out the hook towards him.  
 

He looked surprised, “Are you sure Milah?” He asked, his eyebrows raised in confusion.  
 

She nodded, “I’m sure.” She said softly before seeing the hesitant look on the sailor’s face, causing her to repeat herself, only stronger, “I want _this_ to go in place of my hand.” She demanded. She didn’t know how, but the hook made Milah feel closer to Killian. It not only reminded her of her fallen love, but also of the crocodile that had taken him from her. It encouraged her to find a way to end Rumple. But, it also made her think of Killian when she looked at it, and although she already saw the color of his eyes in the ocean and his spirit upon the ship they sailed, she was worried that maybe the crew would cast her away after this. Blame her for his death. After all, if she had never of left with Killian, Rumple wouldn’t have felt the need to seek revenge.  
 

She was surprised though to find that the crew had very different ideas.  
 

Once her wrist was bound in a leather cuff, the hook strapped to the center of it in a contraption she didn’t realize the sailors had, she was on deck again. Killian’s body had been wrapped in white sheets and placed upon a board, ready for his proper burial at sea.  
 

Standing at the edge of the ship, Milah felt tears burn at her eyes once more as she nodded to the pirates behind her. Picking up the board, they tilted it up and let Killian fall into the sea, his body succumbing to the harsh waters around them.  
 

Milah’s heart ached as she watched him go, despite his face and the rest of his body being hidden in cloth. Her body was torn between sorrow and rage, her rage directed not only at the monster that had taken her Killian away from her, but also at herself from not being able to stop it  
 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Milah turned towards the awaiting pirates, their eyes following her every move. Forcing a watery smile to her face, Milah asked, “Well, who’s the Captain of the ship now?” She questioned, feeling sick at the mere mention of having to follow someone who wasn’t Killian.  
 

A long silence followed.  
 

“Well…” One of the pirates finally spoke up, “Although it wasn’t official, everyone thought of you as Second in Command…” He trailed off.  
 

Noticing that he wasn’t going to finish, another sailor jumped in, “So the new Captain would be you.” He told her.  
 

Mouth widening, Milah felt shock coarse through her. She had no idea how she was going to replace Killian – no one could – but this was the perfect way for her to seek her revenge. Having the crew standing behind her would give her an advantage. She was honestly just glad that the crew didn’t seem to hate her.  
 

Nodding slowly, Milah replied, “Only if you all are alright with following me.” She said hesitantly.  
 

“Yes Captain.” The all replied, their voices out of synch.  
 

“Well then,” She began, a smirk quirking at her lips, “We have revenge to seek.” She announced, causing the crew to burst into shouts of agreement.  
 

Turning to shout her commands, she stopped when she heard the prisoner mumble against the rags that bound his mouth. Sighing, she turned back towards him, almost forgetting about the plump man, “Let him speak.” She commanded the crew around him, the pirates untying him.  
 

The short man stumbled forward, “I want my bean.” He demanded with a harsh glance.  
 

Narrowing her eyes at him, Milah said, “Let me tell you how the previous Captain ran this ship,” She began, “He made the demands and everyone else followed them.” She gave a cold smile, “Now I’m the Captain, meaning not only do you follow me, but the bean belongs to me.” She said, staring at the shorter man challengingly, daring him to speak.  
 

Stumbling over his words, he spoke again, his voice weaker this time, “You have to give me something for it.”  
 

Laughing, Milah shook her head, her dark brown hair following her movements, “Oh trust me, I will.” Her smile remained, “Your life.” She said sweetly, “And a chance to join my crew.” She finished.  
 

“So instead of my promise of eternal life, I get to scrub blood off of your decks?” He grumbled, rolling his eyes, “How is that right?” He asked bitterly.  
 

Her face becoming solemn, Milah began, “What if I were to tell you that this ship was about to set sail to an island where none of us will ever grow old?” She questioned, her face emotionless. She had never craved immortality, especially not after finding out what it had done to her once husband, but she wanted – no, _needed_ – revenge against Rumplestiltskin. She _needed_ to put an end to that twisted crocodile who did nothing but ruin lives, and if her took her forever to figure out how, that’s how she’d spend it, “A place I can discover how to get my revenge on Rumplestiltskin.” She finished as a statement.  
 

A grin formed on his lips, “I’d say I could live with that.” He looked up excitedly, making Milah feel even more bitter. Today wasn’t a happy day. Her dreams were just crushed while his were coming true.  
 

“Good.” She nodded slowly before asking, “What’s your name sailor?” She raised an eyebrow.  
 

“William. William Smee.” He replied before movement caught his eye, and he glanced over at a pirate preparing the sails, “Can I have my hat back please?” He questioned.  
 

“Well, at least you have manners…” Milah trailed off before nodding at the crewmember, the man tossing the hat to Smee who instantly pulled it on, “Well, Mr Smee… Welcome aboard.” She gave a tight smile before backing away and towards the edge of the ship.  
 

She stared at the land around her, the Enchanted Forest, the place that was her home before she fell in love with the seas and a man who was apart of it. She knew there was no returning until she found a way to kill that wretched crocodile who was too caught up on the past, that he ruined his own future.  
 

“Boys!” She shouted, grinning at the crew around her as she held up the bean and flicked it into the ocean, “We’re going to Neverland!” She announced.  
  


That was where she’d find her revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was pretty much just Killian and Milah’s roles switched (on the ship anyways…) in the episode The Crocodile. It was a bit fun to write, and since I started writing it at two am, it was a little funny to open it and revise it now. So many mistakes… Haha, anyways, thanks for reading! I might write more about this in the future, but no promises.


End file.
